epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Al Capone
Al Capone battled Blackbeard in Blackbeard vs Al Capone. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Alphonse Gabriel "Al" Capone was born on January 17th, 1899. He was an American gangster who led a Prohibition-era crime syndicate predominately in the 1920s-1930s. The Chicago Outfit, which subsequently also became known as the "Capones", were dedicated to smuggling and bootlegging liquor, and other illegal activities such as prostitution, in Chicago from the early 1920s to 1931. He would launder money through profits of soup kitchens and management, and sometimes give his illegal money to charity. Because of this, he was referred to by some as the modern day Robin Hood; taking from the rich and giving to the poor. Well respected, Capone had many connections to high-up officials and figures, including the mayor of Chicago. Al Capone was also famous for "The St. Valentine's Day Massacre" where, in Chicago, his mobsters shot down six men, but missed their target, Bugs Moran, on February 14th, 1929. Capone was convicted on federal charges of tax evasion in 1931 and sentenced to federal prison; he was released on parole in 1939. His incarceration included a term at the then-new Alcatraz federal prison. In the final years of Capone's life, he suffered mental and physical deterioration due to late-stage neurosyphillis, which he had contracted in his youth. On January 25th, 1947, he died from cardiac arrest after suffering a stroke. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' I'm a busy man, Captain Crunch. I'll make this quick. I'm ruining pirates faster than Johnny Depp did. I had syphilis, yeah. Well, you're a huge dick, With a scurvy ridden ship filled with bilge rat pricks! I run an intricate criminal syndicate, so show respect, Or get that tongue ripped out your neck and shoved right up your poop deck! Slappin' bitch ass Teaches back since I was fourteen. You ain't a tough guy. My kids dress up like you for Halloween! I'll use that fuse in your hat to light up you and your buddies, Then burn your sailboat down and collect the insurance money! Then maybe they find your bloated body dead and washed up on the beach. This is Capone rappin' and I'm cappin' this Captain. Capisce? 'Verse 2:' C'mon, they chopped your head off and they hung it from a rope. The only legend you left was your prohibition on soap. I mean, that rat nest beard's trapped so many crumbs, This bum could get marooned and still eat lunch for a month! I'm the emcee Assassin slash like Edward Kenway. Rap so hard call me Al…dente. Take your little sloop, John B, and go home. Tell South Carolina Blackbeard got Capwned! Scrapped lyrics From likes of you's, I got nothing to fear, 'Cept maybe the evil beasties you got nestin' in your beard, C'mere this is my town, I could buy your whole crew, I got the DJ in my pocket, he stops when I tell him to, I'm the emcee assassin with pinache like Edward Kenway, Rhymes so hard you can call me Al Dente, Go back Charlotte or wherever slum you call home, Cause this is the Southside, baby, and you just got Capwned! ---- You can feed your grubby crew a lunch for a month! Trivia *EpicLLOYD said on his Reddit AMA and one of his livestream on Facebook that Al Capone was one of his favorite characters to portay to date. **Nice Peter also mentioned that he thought Capone's first verse had one of the best flows in ERB history. *In the YouTube Spot commercial for Blackbeard vs Al Capone, a Thompson submachine gun for Capone was used. Gallery Blackbeard vs Al Capone Billboard.png|A billboard ad for the video Al Capone YouTube Spot Commercial.png|Alternate version of Al Capone seen in the YouTube Spot commercial (slightly different costume, holding a Thompson M1928) Al Capone's Tommy Gun.png|Capone's Tommy gun in the YouTube Spot commercial Blackbeard vs Al Capone Ad on a Building.png|An ad for the video on the side of a building Blackbeard and Al Capone in front of Green Screen.png|Blackbeard and Al Capone together on the green screen Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Blackbeard vs Al Capone Category:EpicLLOYD